


θam with Kokichi Ouma

by YumeSin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Heavy Angst, Imagination, M/M, Masturbation, Oma Kokichi-centric, Sad Ending, Yandere Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeSin/pseuds/YumeSin
Summary: Kokichi wants to feel closer to Shuichi. Since the 1st class trial, Kokichi has been keeping some very particular "evidence" in his dorm room. . .(Posted an unpolished version of this on my Tumblr. Enjoy.)





	θam with Kokichi Ouma

The feeling of Shuichis’ body against mine helps me stay calm. Sometimes I still need to scream into his chest. I’m doing that right now, with my hands glued onto him. I wish Shuichi knew how much I craved for him this way. Some nights this is all I ever want to do. But this awful killing game would never allow for it. I’m screaming, belting out my pain into his chest as thoughts race. I’m reaching the final stages of my plan. The mastermind has cornered me into a situation like this.

Is this the fate of all liars like me? I press my fingers deep into Shuichis’ bare back. I can hear Shuichi stifle a grunt – but he bears the pain I put him through. He’s been through worse – he’s a trooper, he’ll pull through this. Shuichi was in the safest hands possible after all.

 

Saying that wasn’t a lie—I know better than anyone what’s going on here. The mastermind knows I’m too entertaining to let die—yet—but all actors have their expiration dates in slasher films like this. Heh—what am I even saying to myself. I’m starting to be wrapped up in the masterminds’ lies too. I wish I could let Shuichi know how much it hurt to be on the other side of the arguments. How much effort it took to sling the blame around like a baseball bat.

I guess it would be a lie to say that this ‘home’ is comfortable. It would be a lie to say I have no scars. Another lie to say I’m happy. Lies. Lies. Lies. It’s all I know. It’ll consume me one day, I’m sure.

I feel Shuichi tug me closer, his arms tightly wrapped around me. It’s like he’s trying to comfort me or something. Stupid hat boy. I keep my grip on Shuichi tight, testing the limits to see how close I could hold him before my feelings were acknowledged. I can start to feel a bit of liquid start to seep across my fingertips. Maybe I’m starting to fall victim to despair – would that make the pain in my head stop? Would Shuichi start to…seriously accuse me? I bit my lip until I felt blood start to flow from it. It’s a lie, but that was purposeful. Useful – practical – it was for safety if Shuichi was actually the one to fall first. I can’t work up the nerve to look at him, so I’ll just say something to startle Shuichi.

 

Huh. That didn’t work.

 

I’ll try again. Hmm.

 

Nope. He’s still hanging onto me tight. Too tight. No, that’s a lie. This is nice. No; not the situation but the byproduct of it.

I’m trying to move things along, if you know what I mean? My knee keeps “jerking” you see? Right up against his groin. I’m not going to make it too painful, otherwise I’ll lose him entirely. I needed to be a tease. I’ll ease up with my nails. The liquid feels lukewarm on my fingertips. I shiver at the thought of something more. Shuichi sounds unsure. His grip becomes less tight. I can feel his gaze wandering. Great. What an ultimate supreme leader I am. I huff. Final try to startle for his eyes to be on me?

…Failure. More of that cookie cutter protagonist-esque talk. Not like that can’t do for getting me off.

 

I finish off in a napkin, out of my bed. I sigh. I look at my lie. It's a mixture of pillows and unmentionable body fluids on the bed. I shake my head as Shuichis' hat tips off a mountain of pillows. A mountain of lies.

 

What sweet lies they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to continue with these drabble-esque length stories.


End file.
